KK Candy Gingham
by AzuraBlaze
Summary: Base on my old fanfic 'The night that change my life.' After her first encounter with K.K. Slider at Labelle's welcome party, Sable's life change dramatically. Deep inside she knew it wasn't meant to be, but fate will bring them together in the most unexpected way. Will he see her the same way? Or will Sable tolerate another heartbreak?
1. Prologue 1

''K.K. Candy Gingham''

Hey guys, for all of those who followed or read my previous fanfiction ''The night that change my life'' like I mention on my recent update, I've decided to start from scratch and I made a few changes to the story as well. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing or its characters.

* * *

Prologue I: The Train whistles

At the year 2002, I remember that I found myself sitting on one of the benches inside the train station. It rain all evening, and none of the villagers were outside. It was already this late, the clock at the station pointed at 7:45pm; I looked down at the train ticket that I was clutching tightly inside my paw. The next train was proximally arriving at 8:20pm. I wasn't in any hurry so I just waited patiently for it; I gaze at a monkey who worked there at the train station, I believe his name was Porter. He didn't talk much; he just gazed at the rain drops that were falling down from the sky. You could notice that poor Porter was also shivering as he tries his best to prevent himself from sneezing. Probably Porter wanted to go home and staying indoors like the rest of the villagers. I wouldn't blame him, I personally wanted to go back home, but there wasn't anywhere to call ''home'', not in this town anyways. I been traveling for a while now and I could say that I still haven't search for that town to settle down in. Nothing appeals to me, the towns were all the same, there wasn't any excitement lurking around, and every day was just like any other day, just the same. I am a free spirit with no commitment of staying in one town; my spirit was craving for freedom. I want to see the world with my very own eyes, and I want to express myself to the world through my music. I put the guitar case on the bench and tap on it while waiting for the train to arrive. It seems the more I stare to the clock the more it takes for the train to arrive. I close my eyes for a few minutes and listen to the rain. Suddenly I could hear someone's steps; it started getting louder the more it got closer. Once it came close enough, the sound stop and a sudden voice broke the silence.

''Well isn't this a fine evening?'' Reply a blue cat who was now sitting next to me ''you didn't tell me you were planning on leaving.'' The cat that was sitting next to me was none other than my closest friend Rover. Both knew each other from childhood and we share the same passion for traveling; he enjoys traveling and meeting many different people. Even if we parted ways when we travel we would eventually meet again.

''Hey Rover what's up?'' I stared at Rover that seems to be soaking wet from the rain.

''I'm here catching my breath, and trying to dry off from the rain.'' Rover said sheepishly. ''With all this rain pouring down I was this close on missing my train ride!'' exclaimed Rover.

''Well now you're here, and there's only 15 minutes left for the next train to arrive…'' I replied knowing Rover was planning on taking the train.

''That's good'' Rover stared at me with a curious look ''Hey Totakeke…did you get to say goodbye to Euphony? '' a sudden awkward silence came across the train station. After Rover mentions Euphony, my face went blank, with no sign of expression. I let out a sigh and didn't say a word about it.

''Sorry for bringing that up…'' said Rover regretting for asking the question.

''Nah its fine man, no worries…'' after that both of us didn't say a word until the train whistle broke the silence.

''It's finally here.'' I said while picking up my suitcase and guitar case from the floor. Rover stands up from the bench and move some step forwards.

''Well you better take care of yourself out there; you don't know how many strange people are out in the world these days. '' Rover said while giving me a pat in the back.

''Said the one who always want to ride the train with strangers.'' both of us laugh.

''So are you coming Rover?''

''I'm probably taking the next train, I'm planning on dropping by my folk's place, and this train doesn't go the same destination.'' Rover gave a thumbs up to me ''Good luck out there Totakeke, I hope you do well on your career.''

''From this day on I'm going to called myself K.K. Slider, so I will abandon the name Totakeke. So never call me by that name ever again.''

Rover was quite shocked by this statement but didn't bother asking the reason why I decided to go by a different name. Rover waved goodbye to me while I approach the train, and enter inside. The door closed slowly and suddenly I could hear the train whistle again. The train continued on until I lost sight of the little town I once knew.

* * *

Well that's about it with the first prologue of our story out of the way, next will be the second prologue which will be opening the first chapter of our story. Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, i'll be posting the second prologue very soon in this same week as well for the next chapter. Anyways see you guys next time!


	2. Prologue 2

Well here is the second prologue, I know the first prologue was bit longer than the second one but I hope you guys don't mind it too much ^^; Anyways keep on with the reading and enjoy! :3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing or any of its characters

Prologue II: Welcome Home

.

It's been already two weeks after Labelle returned back home; I never thought, not even in my wildest dreams that we would reunited with our dear sister again. One evening before closing time, Labelle showed up in front of the store with her eyes filled with tears, Mabel jaw dropped open after seeing our dear sister standing outside, Mabel quickly open the front door and race toward her.

.

Mabel receives Labelle with a big hug making both of them fall to the ground. I couldn't believe it myself, in disbelief I accidently dropped down the clothes from my paws. I stand from my chair and race toward the door; standing there I stare down at Labelle. Labelle looked up at me with a soft smile while the tears came running down her cheeks.

.

''Please forgive me Sable. I was wronged for leaving; I regret everything I did in the past. Please forgi-'' suddenly I embrace my two sisters into one big hug and we all cried together until the sun came down.

.

''Welcome home, Label.'' I whisper softly for both of them to hear.

* * *

That's about it, soon i'll be posting chapter one soon for next week so check it out by then!


End file.
